Set Up
by Love-in-the-Stars
Summary: Byakuya is in denial over his feelings for Renji so Ichigo decides to give the stubborn captain a shove in the right direction, in a some what unorthodox way. One-Shot. Byakuya/Renji. First Bleach Fic .


Summery: Byakuya is in denial over his feelings for Renji so Ichigo decides to give the stubborn captain a shove in the right direction, in a some what unorthodox way. One-Shot. Byakuya/Renji.

A/N: *This takes place after Ichigo perfects all his Hollow control. The World of the Living protectors have been called to the soul society for situation reports and intense training before returning. It is alternate like this for a reason, simply to fit the story. Pay the difference no mind :D

Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish I owned Bleach. Hell, I'd be happy with owning the seasons never mind the show rights…

**Set Up**

Byakuya loved Renji. It was obvious to Ichigo in a cold, Byakuya sort of way. Although no where near as obvious as Renji's absolute adoration of his Captain, the signs were still there. Both are in love with the other but one doesn't realize it and the other doesn't believe he could ever have a chance. He knows this because Renji told him. Told him that he loved his untouchable Captain and had accepted that he wasn't fit to lick the dirt from Byakuya's sandals. Ichigo had been quick to put his fist in Renji's face for that but it hadn't changed the redhead's mind any. He'd been called Rukon trash too long to believe he could win over any form of nobility.

It hurt to see his friend so unhappy, so Ichigo went and had a talk with Byakuya.

///////////////

"Kurosaki."

"Byakuya"

"What do you want?" the dark haired Captain studied him from across his desk. Ichigo looked too serious and he faintly wondered what could be so wrong.

"I'm here to tell you that you love Renji."

Byakuya blinked, "Excuse me?" He sounded more stunned then insulted. Ichigo took that as a good sign.

"I said, you love Renji. And you need to do something about it."

"If you are here merely to spout nonsense then I suggest you leave."

_Ah,_ Ichigo thought, _There's the insult._

"Only you would feel that way. What I'm saying is not nonsense and you know it."

Byakuya's eyes were flat and cold, "Renji is my Lieutenant, Kurasaki. No more, now get out."

////////////////

He'd been unceremoniously kicked out then, but it was alright because he'd planted that seed of doubt, of awareness. Now, every time Byakuya saw Renji he'll begin to notice him more and more until one day the revelation hits. Although, he was a little concerned. Generally, Byakuya was pretty damn quick on the uptake but he was also stubborn and arrogant. Even if he realized that he loved Renji, it didn't mean he was going to do anything about it. So, once again the push would have to be up to him, and Ichigo had a brilliant plan.

BRBRBRBRBR

_Damn you, Kurosaki._ Byakuya swore as he sat at his Captain's desk. He was supposed to be focused on his most recent paperwork but, damn it, he couldn't stop thinking about his Lieutenant. Renji had left to go train with Ichigo but although he was gone he still lingered in his Captain's mind. He hadn't really stopped thinking about the fiery redhead since that stupid strawberry butted in.

_Damn Ryoka, never knows when not to stick his nose in._

He wasn't sure if he loved Renji but he had to admit to a certain…affection for his lieutenant. The younger man's spirit and strong will was impressive, like his battle skills. It didn't help that the redhead was too sexy for his own good. Byakuya had never felt such an urge as the one he had to see where Renji's tattoos really went beneath those clothes.

_Hmmm…no! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! Shit!_

Frustrated and irritated, he stood up in a huff and stalked off, hoping to out walk his feelings. It was immature but at the moment he didn't care. He was only frustrated more when he saw that his wanderings had brought him directly to where Renji was sparring with Ichigo.

_Have I always been this obsessed and never realized it? If Kurosaki knows then how many others have suspected?_

He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice Ichigo glance at him and smirk. What happened next made his mouth drop in shock. Ichigo flashstepped directly in front of Renji, twisted the redhead's sword out of his hand, kicked at his ankle and sent them both to the ground.

Byakuya felt a flash of possessive rage that stunned him, but only for a moment because Ichigo was kissing _his_ Lieutenant.

_Oh Hell no! Renji is __mine__!_

In an unseen movement he was standing over Ichigo and Renji. Without a thought he dragged the strawberry roughly off his Lieutenant and tossed him angrily away.

"Whoa!"

"C, Captain?!" Renji's mouth was still open slightly from the kiss and he looked so bewildered it was cute. Byakuya leaned down, grabbed Renji by the front of his robes and pulled him forward into his own heated kiss. He kissed the other with the sole intention of showing him exactly who Renji belonged to, him. Renji melted instantly and he felt a pang of triumph.

Ichigo picked himself up off the ground and crossed his arms with a grin. Byakuya backed off the kiss slowly but didn't release Renji. He shot a cold glare at Ichigo, "What do you think you were doing?"

Ichigo chuckled at the slow malice in those words, "Relax. I was just giving you a push in the right direction. I don't want to steal him or anything."

Renji coughed uncomfortably, "Uh, what's going on?"

"I made Byakuya confront his feelings for you. He responded perfectly if I do say so myself."

"…What?"

"Look, Renji, I could tell he cared for you like you do him but I had to get him to see that for himself before anything could happen." Ichigo said.

Renji had been staring at the hand still attached to his clothes but his eyes snapped over to Ichigo, horrified. "Bastard! Why would you do that?!" Not looking at his Captain, he yanked himself away and stalked off. Byakuya started after him in confusion and glared at Ichigo, who rolled his eyes. "Don't look at me like that. Go after him and tell you love him already. He won't believe me but he will believe you."

Hesitating, Byakuya looked toward the direction Renji had taken, thought about what it felt like to kiss him, watch him fight and followed.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

Byakuya caught up to Renji and pulled him to a stop, "Renji."

"Captain."

_Great. Now what do I say? Just tell him, he says, like it's that easy._ He looked at Renji's downcast eyes, saw the embarrassed blush and suddenly wondered if it really could be that easy.

"Listen, Captain, forget about whatever Ichigo said to you. I have already realized that you don't really like me much, I'm okay with that so…" he kept going but Byakuya wasn't listening.

"What makes you think I don't like you?"

Renji blinked, startled, "Besides the obvious?"

"Obvious?"

"Well, I am just Rukon after all and…."

"Renji, you're my Lieutenant and you've proven your power and abilities countless times. That you are from the Rukongai no longer influences my respect for you." He said calmly, staring the redhead in the eyes to stress his truthfulness.

"Oh, well, okay but…"

"I wasn't finished."

Renji closed his mouth with a snap, "Sorry."

Byakuya smirked and stood tall, "You, Renji Abarai, are not just my Lieutenant. You are a spirited, hard-headed and persistent Soul Reaper whom I fell in love with and never even realized it." He leaned down closer to Renji's face and smiled at his wide reddish-brown eyes. "You are a drug I've been addicted to for years, but my own close minded stubbornness nearly made me lose one of the most important things in my life, you."

Renji appeared to be trembling, blown away, but then his eyes narrowed dangerously and he straightened up. "Byakuya," he growled, "If this is your idea of a joke then I swear I'll…"

"Renji." He said sharply, insulted. "Do I ever joke?"

The redhead subsided, his eyes adverted, "No, sir."

Byakuya sighed heavily, "I would never joke about something like this. I do love you Renji. I know this seems sudden but it was hard for me to see what's been right in front of me all this time."

Renji still wouldn't look at him and Byakuya frowned. He stepped closer and tilted his chin up with a hand, "Why do you refuse me?"

"I'm not…I just…I mean…"

"You don't trust me."

Renji's eyes snapped toward his, "No! I do. I'm just…I can't be sure your not screwing with me."

"I'm not." He said softly, closing the small distance between them for a kiss that was soft. He kissed until Renji's eyes closed and he relaxed as Byakuya hugged them tightly together. He broke with a small breathless gasp and turned his head to nuzzle the side of Renji's neck.

"Do you believe me now?" he breathed into the redhead's ear as Renji gave a delicious shiver.

"Yeah. Yeah I think I do." Renji sighed before hugging Byakuya tightly. "I love you, Byakuya."

"I love you, Renji."

Renji pulled away suddenly, "Wait. Does this mean we own Ichigo now?"

"I suppose it does." Byakuya frowned, "And he could want anything."

"Awww, shit. Come on Captain, let's get this over with." Renji muttered darkly, pulling Byakuya away by the hand. Amused, Byakuya allowed Renji to pull him and smiled.

_How did I not see this?_

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB

Ichigo lay on his back in the grass, eyes closed and just resting when a shadow fell over him. He cracked one eyes open and looked up a grinning Renji and a smirking Byakuya. "Yo, what's up?'

Renji rolled his eyes, "What do we owe you?'

"What do you mean?" he asked, sitting up.

"We owe you for getting us together so what do you want?"

Surprised, but not willing to turn down such a juicy opportunity, he thought and grinned boldly. "I want…a threesome."

Renji raised an eyebrow but shrugged, "With who?"

"You two."

Blinking, Renji looked at Byakuya, who's smirk grew, and shrugged again, a lecherous grin on his face, "Okay."

Ichigo blinked, and paled as they approached. "Now, wait just a minute!" he scrambled up and turned to run, "I was joking! No, No, No, No, NOOOO!"

In a blur of flashstep he was gone and Renji broke down, laughing so hard he fell back on the grass. "That…that was the best, haha, idea ever!"

Chuckling some at the expression that had graced the carrot top's face. Byakuya gazed down at his lieutenant, "Yes, well, I am a genius."

Renji quieted and stared up at him, still smiling. "Yeah, you are that." They stared at each other before Renji reached up, grabbed a fistful of Byakuya's clothes and yanked him down sharply. "Now then, Captain, show me some of the genius put to better use."

"You asked for it, my Lieutenant."

"Damn straight."

The dark haired man chuckled lowly, "No, not quite."

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

When Ichigo finally stopped running, he collapsed on the ground, eyes closed. He lay catching his breath until another shadow fell on him and a familiar, annoyingly pompous voiced reached his ears. "What are you doing, idiot?"

He cracked just one eye at Rukia and scowled, "Shut up, you have no idea how traumatized I've just been.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "What did you do?"

So he explained everything and she just sighed again, "You really are an idiot. They weren't serious. If Niisan is with Renji then he'd never let another person touch him. Byakuya is very possessive, but it's good that you finally got them together. I was getting sick of both their mopey attitudes."

Ichigo nodded, "I know, that's why I did it."

"Now," Rukia said calmly, a sly glint in her big, innocent eyes, "All we have to do is set you up."

"Oh Hell no!" Ichigo shot to his feet, "I am not going on another one of your blind dates."

"But Ichigo, we've just got to get you a man!"

"I said no, damnit!" He screamed, running again, this time with Rukia on his heels.

"But I've got the perfect guy for you this time!"

"I don't care!"

"Ichigo!! Quit being such a dumbass!"

"Make me!"

"Okay, you asked for it!"

"AAHHHHH!"

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBBRBRBRBRBRBRB

Renji paused and lifted his head, "Did you hear something?"

"Nope."

"Ah, okay."

The

End.

A/N: Yep. Just another random one-shot. *Shrugs* If you took the few minutes it takes to read this then why don't you use another couple to drop me a review? Just humor me people, it's not hard.


End file.
